Big Wave Beach - Day 27
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 27 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 26 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 28 |FR = |NR = A money bag}} Waves 4 |zombie2 = 2 3 |zombie3 = 5 4 |zombie4 = 1 3 2 |zombie5 = 4 2 1 |note5 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 2 |zombie9 = None |note9 = Water reaches 6th column; Low Tide! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 4 |zombie11 = 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 1 2 3 5 2 3 4 |note12 = Second flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 2 4 3 2 4 3 |zombie14 = 5 1 4 1 5 2 |zombie15 = 2 4 |note15 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie16 = 2 3 4 3 |note16 = Water reaches 2nd column; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie17 = 3 |note17 = Water covers the whole lawn |zombie18 = 3 3 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut *Plant five Twin Sunflowers in the second column and four in the fifth column. Plant Magnifying Grasses in the first column. Use the Magnifying Grasses to kill the first few zombies. *Plant Bonk Choys in the fourth column. Plant an Infi-nut on the empty tile in the fifth column. Use Plant Food on the Infi-nut once you get one. *Plant Banana Launchers in the third column. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Tangle Kelp **Guacodile *The primary focus is saving sun by constantly by taking zombies out with Tangle Kelps. *Plant Wall-nuts and Bonk Choys to their left to protect them. *Try taking out the Octo Zombie and Fisherman Zombie with Tangle Kelps or Guacodiles until you are ready for a Banana Launcher. *Once you plant at least two Banana Launchers, it becomes easy to save all five lawn-movers. Strategy 3 :Created by A strategy with no Infi-nuts. *'Required plants:' **Tangle Kelp *'Optional plants:' **Ghost Pepper Once your Twin Sunflower has recharged and you have enough sun, plant it on the left left-most Lily Pad. When the first few zombies come, use Bonk Choys. When the second Conehead Zombie comes, start placing Wall-nuts in the rows where Conehead Zombies are coming. Do not forget to place Bonk Choys behind the Wall-nuts. Once you have enough sun, place a Lily Pad in tile E2, then place a Banana Launcher on it. Use Banana Launchers on Buckethead Zombies so the Bonk Choys can eliminate them. Also use Banana Launchers on the Octo Zombies or just use Ghost Peppers on them. You can also use Ghost Peppers or Tangle Kelps on Buckethead Zombies. When the first Fisherman Zombie comes, you should have your first Banana Launcher placed. Let the Fisherman Zombie get rid of the Wall-nut. Then use the Banana Launcher on the Fisherman Zombie Use Banana Launchers on the rest. Do not forget to finish your Twin Sunflower column by placing Lily Pads under them. Do the same with Banana Launchers. On the Final Wave, if a Snorkel Zombie eats your Wall-nut and Bonk Choy, use a Banana Launcher on it. You unlocked the Banana Launcher! When you finish, your board should look like this: Code: B: Bonk Choy, (): Lily Pad, BA: Banana Launcher, W: Wall-nut, T, Twin Sunflower. (T)(BA)() (T)(BA)(B)(W) (T)(BA)(B)(W) (T)(BA)(B)(W) (T)(BA)(B)(W) Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Tangle Kelp **Ghost Pepper Plant Twin Sunflowers on the second column. Plant Bonk Choys on the third column and Wall-nuts on the fourth column. After that start planting Banana Launchers on the first column. In the progress of planting, plant Ghost Peppers for the Basic and Coneheads, and use the Tangle Kelp for the Bucketheads. When you are done planting, your setup should look like this: (T = Twin Sunflower, B = Bonk Choy, W = Wall-nut, BL = Banana Launcher) (BL) (T) (B) (W) (BL) (T) (B) (W) (BL) (T) (B) (W) (BL) (T) (B) (W) (BL) (T) (B) (W) Gallery FR BWB D27.png|First time reward IMG 0426-1-.png|Strategy by . Notice the octopus is Infi-nut, and the Bonk Choy is punching it. Also the Infi-nut has a shield but it cannot be seen well. Day27BWB.png|By SOBWB27.PNG|By Trivia *This is the fourth of six levels where the tide goes all the way to the player's house (first column), the others being Day 7, Day 13, Day 18, Day 29, and Day 31. Walkthrough How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants